Darth Sidious
Statistics Name: Sheev Palpatine, Emperor Palpatine. Origin: Star Wars. Classification: Human, Sith Lord, Emperor. Gender: Male. Age: 87 years (Return of the Jedi). Tier: '''| At least '''D-2, likely''' Low E-1. | '''Destructive Capacity: | At least Town Level (Darth Sidious is capable of being able to drag and bring down starships & freighters out of the sky, destroying them once they've impacted the ground. These ships being larger and sturdier than a Maxillipede shuttle), likely Small Island Level (Performed a one-shot on Luke Skywalker with a single blast of Force Lightning; capable of easily cutting through those with durability comparable to General Grievous with his lightsaber). | Speed: | Subsonic '''(Much faster than Darth Vader. During him & Vader's mission to Ryloth, he proved himself well above more than capable of keeping up with Vader with Vader himself noting he wasn't using the full extent of his power), '''Massively Hypersonic reactions & combat augmented by precognition (Comparable to Yoda and Mace Windu). | Durability: '''| Naturally '''Street Level; At least City Level, likely Small Island Level with Force amplification (Far more superior than Darth Vader. Survived his own Force Lightning being reflected off of Mace Windu's lightsaber & the repulse of his Force Lightning overflowing Yoda's Tutaminis). | Intelligence: Palpatine was a skilled manipulator and strategist, having orchestrated countless events in the galaxy, from the Invasion of Naboo to the Clone Wars, with the sole aim of increasing his own power. Even when something occurred that he did not initially plan for, the Sith Lord could rework his plans effectively. Highly adept at foreseeing the future, often utilizing the power to see his plots to fruition, ensuring that all would proceed as he had envisioned. Furthermore, Sidious was able to conceal his inner darkness from the Jedi for many years before allowing himself to be discovered, which was vital to his plot to overthrow the Republic. His power was so great that he managed to cloud the Jedi's vision, making it exceedingly difficult to predict future events. The Dark Lord also possessed knowledge of Sith magic. Stamina: Superhuman+. Range: | Extended Melee Range with his lightsaber, Galactic Range with Force powers (Was able to Force Choke Darth Tyrannus from across the galaxy while speaking to him via hologram) Weaknesses: His overconfidence & cowardice towards those who pose a challenge to him (i.e. Yoda). Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duel Wielding Proficiency, Enhanced Senses, Supreme Swordsmanship, Precognition, Precognitive Diversion, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (Capable of reflecting, redirecting, & absorbing energy attacks launched at him), Lightning Manipulation (Force Lightning) Weapons & Equipment Darth Sidious' lightsabers Notable Attacks & Techniques Force Lightning: '''A Force power utilized by the Sith. The technique involved a discharge of electricity from the practitioner's fingertips, resulting in electrocution and even disfigurement if the target was hit with it. '''Force Choke: '''A Dark Side Force Power where one would strangle the victim (usually to death) with the Force. It is often performed with a grip-like gesture. Sidous was capable of choking multiple opponents at once. '''Force Visions: '''An aspect of the Force, an ability to see into the past and the future. Darth Sidious was able to use the dark side to peer into the future and manipulate events on a galactic scale to suit his ends. '''Telekinesis: The ability to manipulate physical objects using the power of the Force. For a sufficiently skilled practitioner, the size of the object will not matter. One could lift something as small as a piece of fruit to an X-wing starfighter, as well as dispel gaseous substances & disarming enemies. Its only limits is the creative potential the Force-user has. During his duel with Yoda, he levitated several Senate pods simultaneously, including the one he was standing on, with great dexterity and accuracy. Force Barrier: Both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the Light or Dark Sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. It can also be used to protect one's self from harmful gases if trapped in a space with such. Mind Trick: '''An ability of the Force that allowed the practitioner to influence the thoughts of the affected, generally to the user's advantage. When using the mind trick, the practitioner generally adopted a suggestive tone of voice and used a distinctive gesture, waving their hand in front of the target's face. '''Force Scream: '''An involuntary Force exertion in the form of a powerful scream or shout. Manifested by those whose alignment is with the dark side of the Force. '''Dark Illusion: '''A Force power that gave its user the ability to manipulate Force visions to directly attack a selected target. Dark illusion was summoned through an ancient Sith ritual using both the connection of a Force-bond, one coming from someone with a link to the target, and reciting a Sith incantation in the old Balc language. Compounded with the blood of the bonded and Force lightning, as well as the dark side of the Force, dark illusion could reach its intended victim from across the galaxy. '''Jar'Kai: '''A method of utilizing two lightsabers in combat. Darth Sidious was very proficient in this style, wielding both of his lightsabers against Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Sidious utilized a ferocious yet fluid fighting style & fended off both brothers simultaneously. Even though they put up a considerable fight, Sidious ultimately defeated them relatively easily, killing Savage and disarming Maul. '''Note: This profile covers the Disney Canon version of Darth Sidious.. Category:Character Profiles Category:Movie Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Tier D Category:Tier E